1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of yarn guide slots setting on the reel surface for winding, and, more particularly to the improvement of yarn grip capability by guiding the yarn winding process with four gradually narrower slots cut on the reel circumferential surface. This construction of yarn reel will provide the advantages of high precision, reel recycling smoothly yarn grip and cost down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic operation of yarn winding, it usually involve the step of guiding a yarn to the right position to be smoothly wound around a yarn reel for a great number of times. While leading the yarn to a yarn guide slot forwinding process, the yarn""s tension speed will be decreased instantly and sharply because of the sudden drop of winding tension. Accordingly, the yarn can""t be gripped easily and smoothly by the reel and consequently can""t perform a consistent and high quality job for yarn winding.
Due to the production technique of man-made fibers is updated rapidly, the production of man-made fibers pursues for high speed and diameter""s minimization. In addition, because environmental issue is highly regarded the recycling of yarn reel is also a focus of related invention. Recently, some construction improvements of yarn reel are disclosed concerning the enhancement of yarn grip while in mass production. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are Japanese Utility Model Patent no. 3-030378 and no. 7-35437 application respectively. FIG. 3 is ROC Utility Model Patent, application no. 85205798. All of them show a conventional yarn reel having either opposite xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d shape and saw-tooth shape in their slots, or narrowed the slot surface of the reel body in order to improve their capability of yarn grip. However, either xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d or saw-tooth shape is too sharp while the yarn is produced in high speed, and thus cause some yarns are not easily departed from the slot. However, present invention utilizes gradually diminished width for slots and reverse fish scales forming rough surface can easily prevent the defects of traditional yarn reels.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an improvement of yarn grip capability by cutting different widths and shapes of slots set on the circumferential surface of the reel. Thus, a yarn can be moved thereon smoothly without sticking or interruption. The present invention make the yarn winding cost reduced and the yarn winding result upgraded.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an improved construction of yarn reel for reducing the surface and yarn damage to enable the recycling frequency of the reel and cut down the cost and food for environmental protection.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a yarn reel construction easily produced and efficiently fit for high-speed production of man-made fibers.